A typical commercial business application must be able to handle a situation when a non-compliant user presents invalid data to the application. In order to determine how the application behaves in such a scenario, it may be essential to provide a tester of the application with a comprehensive set of conditions which need to be handled by appropriate exception messages and a set of negative test input data respectively to verify the exception messages. Providing the set of negative test input data to the application usually discovers existing bugs in the application and the application's fault tolerance capabilities.
Techniques for generating negative test input data automatically for an application exist in prior art. For instance, an evolutionary search and model based test data generation technique is currently used in commercial organizations for generating the negative test input data for testing the application. In another instance, Genetic Algorithm (GA) can be used for creating positive test input data that satisfy stipulated properties of software attributes and input fields of the application. Further, while specification models provide attribute properties, techniques for generating the negative test input data for string data is currently unavailable. Hence there is a need for a method for generating the negative test input fata for an attribute from a specification model, where the attribute maybe of a string, numeric, or character type.
The alternate system and method must automate generation of the negative test input data from the requirements specifications model. Existing attributes and a set of properties of the attributes shall be extracted from the requirements specifications model, for automatically generating negative test input data along with test scenarios. Thus a system and method for automatic generation of the negative test input data from given requirements specifications model of an application is proposed.